


In the Quiet of the Night

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Various AUs [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble that takes place in an AU where a clone trooper and a Mandalorian woman are captured and forced to become gladiators in the Zygerrian arenas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet of the Night

Tari yawned softly, shifting her position slightly so that she could lean further against Move. They had been here for…she wasn’t quite sure, but she was so very thankful he was there with her.  
  
Perhaps that wasn’t the nicest thing to be thankful for, but right now she didn’t much care. She was tired, worried, and worn out and having her husband there made her feel so much better.  
  
It had been a hard day for the both of them. Her thankfulness shifted from simply having Move here with her, to including that he hadn’t sustained any major injuries and that they hadn’t yet had to fight each other. She knew that day would come, but she prayed that it never would. Having to fight against Move and have to actually try and kill him was…not something she ever wanted to do. She knew very well that it would hurt too much, to have to press a blade through Move’s body and to watch as the spark in his eyes flickered out.  
  
Carefully, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her ear against it so that she could hear his heartbeat, real and strong and comforting.  
  
Tears began to drip down Tari’s face and she raised her hand to scrub at them. Now wasn’t the time to get emotional. Softly, she whispered, “Ni kartayli gar darasuum. Meh ni ash’amu….gedet’ye slana bat. Ni kartayli ven’uman. a…a gedet’ye. Meh shi solus ven’cuya, ni copaani gar cuyi.”  
I love you. If I should die…please go on. and…and please. If only one should survive, I want it to be you.  
  
She hoped he heard her, and yet…she almost wished he didn’t. She knew what he’d say if he heard those words and she was afraid of what he might do to ensure that she was the one who survived. And if she was? Well, she knew she’d continue on. She was his little fighter, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tari Novhret can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> The wonderful clone OC ARC trooper Move can be found at blasersquad.tumblr.com


End file.
